


The Library's Last Candle

by DrawingJournalist



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrawingJournalist/pseuds/DrawingJournalist
Summary: Wilson finds common ground in people who don't even compliment each other, and figures out that maybe that's a compliment in it's own way.





	The Library's Last Candle

**Author's Note:**

> hi uhm. im gonna post every chapter over the course of this year and I'll go back and edit it since i don't have a beta and i don't have all the time in the world to spend an extra hour looking over mistakes and plot holes ;-; sorry. if you have any suggestions please feel free to comment them :) i have the plot and general idea solid, but i don't have Every event planned so it'd be nice to have some inspo and options...
> 
> enjoy!

Though brilliant, Wilson has no other choice but to work at his local library. Wickerbottom finally took pity on him the millionth time Wilson came in to check out yet another book about… well, whatever science topic he was interested at the time.

He was always mumbling about “this is a waste of my time,” this and “of course I did that wrong, I'm an idiot,” that.

Luckily for Wilson, his favorite subjects are physics and chemistry, and guess where the library so happens to be located? It was the university, well known for it’s stem and fine arts classes, Wilson attended until he received his associates degree and then dipped. It is inevitable that students would venture in to study and do homework. And some students need a little extra help getting around the larger-than-average library.

Wilson was in no way a social person, but he takes every opportunity he can to get his name out there. The dread when assisting the occasional awkward,l lost collage student and condescending, talkative child is nothing compared to failure. If he can’t talk to a couple of strangers then how will he ever get his name and genius out to the public? That's what he always says to push through the days.

Wilson can't say that it's been an overall horrible experience however. He gets along with the frequents, and he can even say he's made a few friends out of them.

There's Wes, the mute fine arts kid who likes to stop in to eat his lunch while catching up with online homework. He and Wilson exchanged phone numbers since they don't… can't exactly talk face to face. Wilson likes to send memes to Wes when he’s in class, and Wes likes to constantly nudge Wilson into coming to the university's plays and art exhibitions. Wilson can't always attend because he's often busy doing an experiment at home or working everyone's shift.

And then there's Charlie, the PA at the University. She comes by every so often to read to the children, do little shows for them, and to give out sweets she baked for the employees and children. Wilson has a soft spot for her. Meaning, his degrading sarcasm is kept to a minimum. He supposes that it's not only because she brings them baked goods and treats the children well, but also because she talks about her fiance with such adoration. Charlie never talks about herself, and when she does, she does it in a sad, humble manner.

Wilson has never heard the guy's name, but he's sure that he'd fight that man if he were to do anything to hurt her.

“Mr. Higgsbury?” A child suddenly looked over Wilson's shoulder and whispers, “I think Wes is here with his girlfriend.” Wilson shot up in his seat after being rudely awakened. “Webber, what did I tell you about sneaking up on me while I'm taking a very not-allowed nap?” He turns in his seat to glare at Webber. Webber looks down in shame, “That if I accidentally scare you awake, you might accidentally scream and Ms. Wickerbottom will find out you've been taking naps and you'll get in trouble.”

“Exactly,” Wilson taps Webber on the head barely hard enough to consider it corporal punishment. He straightens his posture to break his drowsy spell. “Anyways, what did you say about Wes?”

Webber points to the check-out desk behind Wilson. Wilson turns around to see Wes in his usual striped shirt and black high-waisted jeans and a lady standing next to him. She had her curly hair tied up into two ponytails and she wore a red dress shirt with a long, black kilt. It takes only a second for Wilson to recognize her.

He gets up, leaving Webber behind, to approach the two carefully. Wes notices his presence and turns around, giving a little wave hello. “Hey Wesley, are we grabbing coffee today or do you already have plans with…?” Wilson turns to look at the lady that’s rumored to ‘accidentally’ burning the entire theater stage down. It’s a mystery how she still attends the University...

**Author's Note:**

> Willow is Not Wes' gf, Webber just has an imagination :p just had to clear that up.


End file.
